


'Come here.Let me fix it.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Shopping Mall, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Jang Dongwoo, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Retail Worker Sungjong, Romantic Fluff, Sungjong-centric, Tattoo Artist Woohyun, Woohyun-centric, clothing store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'Come here.Let me fix it.'

**3:17 PM**

"Oh for crying out-"

Sungjong's curse was cut short as the rack of clothes came crashing to the ground with a loud thud.He cursed himself internally. _God damn it._ He thought to himself. _Sunggyu_ _is going to fucking kill me for this mess._


End file.
